Pséftes
by evolvelove
Summary: -Y tu como te describirias? -Depende... -De que? -De si estoy sobrio o no.


**Antes de empezar.**

 **Algunas escenas tienen música de fondo que usa para escribir, si desean pueden ponerlas para leerlas o simplemente ignorarlas, es decisión suya.**

 **Espero disfruten de la lectura.**

Una cosa era vivir la adolescencia, experimentar la vida nocturna de un adulto era algo radicalmente diferente… séase héroe o no.

 **Prologo**

En diferentes lugares de distintos escenarios... muchos héroes y heroínas se preparaban para ser engullidos por el seductor misterio de la noche.

 **Mutuo y fortuito.**

-"Vas a salir?"-pregunto la morena, sus manos trabajando con el cepillo su larga melena.  
-"Una junta con los demás jefes de agencias"-continuo arreglándose la corbata, o por lo menos, fingiendo que así lo hacía frente al espejo.

Yaoyorozu permaneció en silencio, sus ojos observando con detenimiento el vibrar de su celular en su mesa de noche, los mensajes de texto iluminados por la lámpara. _Una junta a las diez de la noche…_

… _claro…_

-"No me esperes despierta"-dijo antes de echarse perfume en el cuello y salir del cuarto.  
-"Olvidas tu maletín"-le recordó ya estando debajo de las sabanas-"No olvides cerrar la puerta".

Todoroki dio media vuelta y recogió el portafolio negro, su mirada se concentró en la pequeña luz azul que aún se veía en el oscuro cuarto. _Otra vez con el celular…_

… _típico._

Ninguno se despidió del otro, los dos demasiado concentrados en sus pensamientos y en la manera que podrían pasar la noche.

 **H.L.4.F.**

Con música pop resonando en un apartamento rosado, una joven de rizos rosas terminaba de pintarse los labios con su rostro casi pegado al gigantesco espejo enfrente de ella.

-"Aha… lo hiciste otra vez Ashido"-inclinándose levemente hacia su propio reflejo, la señorita dio un beso al reflejo de sus grandes labios.

Su celular vibro a un costado suyo, la velocidad con que cogió el aparato fue casi un sonido.

-"Diga…?"-apego su oreja al celular, haciéndole un emparedado con su hombro para que no se cállese mientras se retocaba sus pestañas.  
-" _Ya estoy en camino, quienes ya están ahí?".  
_ -"Lo siento guapo, aun no estoy en el club"-sonrió una vez finalizado todo su maquillaje.  
 _-"Donde estás?".  
_ -"En mi apartamento, estaré ahí en diez minutos"-tomo su chaqueta y sus llaves.  
 _-"Espérame afuera".  
_ -"Como digas _hot stuff_ "-sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de cerrar con llave su cuarto.

 **El caso K. (The White Stripes – Fell in love with a girl)**

La cerveza no paraba de enviarle al baño cada diez minutos, mientras que el resto de esos _malditos_ bebía vaso tras vaso, Bakugou apenas y podía contar los dedos de sus manos.

-"Todo bien hermano?!"-la molesta voz de ese idiota casi le provoca una hemorragia cerebral-"Allá afuera están que preguntan dónde estás! Hahaha!".  
-"Oye Katsuki! No hay problema si es que hablamos de lo ardiente que es tu madre o si?"-otra irritante voz le hizo apoyarse sobre el retrete.

Carcajadas se oyeron por unos segundos en el baño de hombres, a pesar de querer matar al estúpido de Sero por mencionar a esa vieja bruja, el rubio lucho por mantenerse despierto en esos momentos. El alcohol lo había vuelto un completo idiota, un zombi que apenas podía balbucear algunas incoherencias.

-"Donde esta Bakugou?! Necesitamos que salga y nos ayude contra ese maldito de Monoma!"-una voz gruesa se escuchó luego del portazo de la puerta contra la pared.

 _Cállense maldita sea…_

-"Quizá se quedó dormido?"-pregunto Sero.  
-"Oye! Bakugou! Seguro que todo estas bien?"-Kirishima golpeo la puerta un par de veces.  
-"Puede que un poco de comida le haga bien…"-se escuchó el crujido de bolsas de plástico-"…intenta darle esto".  
-"Que es…?".  
-"Dulces por supuesto!".  
-"Oh amigo… voy a tener la cámara lista por si algo pasa!".

Sentía que su ser era golpeado constantemente, que su cabeza rebotaba una y otra vez contra la realidad.

-"Toma hermano, comételas en lo que te traigo agua"-la mano de Kirishima apareció por debajo de sus pies.

Por unos segundos que parecieron milenios, Bakugou se quedó observando las pequeñas envolturas multicolor. Sin saber que más hacer, el rubio las tomo a duras penas.

Y las hecho a su boca con envoltura y todo.

 **La sacerdotisa**

Hormigas caminaban por todo su cuerpo, mordiéndole y acariciándole con sus antenas. Ibara sentía que se había convertido en un hormiguero, ya no más una planta, sino un montón de tierra que servía como hogar para insectos.

-"Cuanto más vamos a estar esperando?"-pregunto ya cansada de estar sentada.  
-"Relájate! Estas cosas toman su tiempo"-su sonrisa confiada no hizo más que irritarle.

No debería estar aquí, sentada con su pierna temblando y para empeorar las cosas, junto a la persona que menos soportaba en el mundo.

-"Ahí esta! Actúa normal"-se levantó de golpe al ver a un hombre encapuchado.  
-"O-ok…"-inhalo y exhalo constantemente hasta estabilizarse, sus manos se juntaron tiernamente.  
-"No tanto, no estamos en la iglesia amor"-golpe su hombro levemente.

Las dos se callaron al ver como el hombre misterioso se unía a su círculo, solo sus ojos se podían ver entre toda esa oscuridad en su rostro.

-"Hola! Mi amiga dijo que-".  
-"Quien es ella?"-le interrumpió abruptamente, su dedo señalando directamente a la silenciosa Ibara.  
-"Oh, pues para ser exactos ella es la compradora así que-".  
-"Ella…? Que me tomas por idiota?"-dio unos pasos para atrás-"Como sé que no va a delatarme? En que trabaja? Oficina de ayuda al cliente?".  
-"Eh… pues podríamos decir que es una sacerdotisa. No es así?"-giro a verle.

La religiosa mujer entro en pánico, siendo esta su primera vez observando una compra, la pobre no pudo evitar juntar sus manos y rezar en su cabeza. Pidió por que alguien viniera y se la llevara al cielo… o al infierno, honestamente ya no sabía a donde iría a parar.

-"Lo ves…? Toda una hija de dios"-le abrazo del hombro-"No te preocupes por lo de acusarte, es muda!"-jalo de sus mejillas, obligándole a sonreír cómicamente.

Ibara levanto los hombros y sonrió ampliamente, comprendiendo que ser la sacerdotisa muda era ahora su papel.

-"Como sea…"-el sujeto saco una bolsa de sus bolsillos y lo levanto frente al rostro de las muchachas, sacudiéndolo unas cuantas veces.  
-"De eso estábamos hablando…"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Setsuna no sería la más educada de sus amigas… pero por lo menos era de las más útiles de tener al momento de sacarle de aprietos.

 **El encuentro anunciado (Commanche – The revels)**

Una vez no pudo escuchar más el sonido de su auto, la mujer se descubrió abruptamente de las sabanas por encima suyo. Levantándose con tanta fuerza que su corazón se activó más de lo normal.

Con su celular en una mano fue dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, sus pisadas resonando en todo el departamento. Una vez llegada al espacioso lugar, la fémina fijo su vista en la alacena, estirándose levemente para alcanzar la última de las repisas.

El sonido de las pequeñas puertas abrirse le hizo detenerse en seco, podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón y su propia respiración. Una enorme botella de vino ya hacia sobre ella, brillante y con una ética tan elegante que parecía bordada con oro.

-"Ok…"-dijo una vez con la bebida en manos, su respiración estabilizándose lentamente-"…está bien, está bien, está bien"-se dijo repetidas veces en voz baja.

No había nadie que le escuchara, aquí apoyada de espaldas contra la repisa… estaba sola.

Sola… y excitada.

-"Aquí voy…"-susurro antes de abrir la botella y darle un gran sorbo, ambas manos sosteniendo por encima de su cabeza el brebaje como si de una fuente se tratara.

El calor no tardo en subirle a todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su cabeza hasta ruborizarle profundamente. No estaba ebria pero…

…Momo se convencía de que lo estaba.

-"Ah…"-suspiro satisfecha, el dulce sabor del vino le había dejado deseando más.

Pero tenía otras que hacer, mucho más importantes que solo embriagarse en su cocina cuando no estaba su prometido. Es exactamente lo que la mayoría pensaría, eso imperdonable y prohibido para una mujer comprometida como ella.

-"Hmm…"-soltó un gemido a la vez que iba bajando en su celular.

Con una de sus manos masturbando por encima de la ropa su centro, la pelinegra fue perdiendo la resistencia a un nivel preocupante.

 _Contesta… contesta…_

Si no contestaba ahora no volvería a hacer esto jamás en la vida.

-"Hola?"-su voz le hizo morderse sus labios.

Las palabras de Mina resonaron en su mente por última vez esa noche.

… _la mejor cogida que he tenido, apenas pueda volver a caminar normalmente lo invito a mi apartamento y no lo dejo salir hasta el amanecer. Mierda… creo que me moje un poco._

Juraba que si la pelirosa mentía la despediría el lunes a primera hora.

 **Solo agua (The centurians – Bullwinkle Part II)**

El viento frio no paraba de molestarle, algo increíble tomando en consideración que este había tocado hielo la mayor parte de su vida. Una ojeada rápida a su portafolio le hizo entrar en duelo.

No quería aguantar más, quería entrar en ese maravilloso mundo lleno de ilusiones ahora, sin embargo… lograría conducir por el resto de la noche en ese estado?

Todoroki trago saliva con dureza, acomplejado por si ceder a la tentación o no.

-"No… mejor no"-se dijo a si mismo, su mirada bien puesta en la carretera.

Su traje le empezó a sofocar, el aire se le hacía caliente y pesado, el portafolios en el asiento alado suyo parecía brillar como oro en un pantano. Estar mirando por mucho tiempo ese agujero oscuro casi le hace pasarse una luz roja.

Desparramándose sobre su asiento por su propia estupidez, el héroe miro por el rabillo de sus ojos el maletín… y juro escuchar gotas de agua.

El semáforo cambio a luz verde, sin embargo, Todoroki no piso el pedal… solamente se mantuvo mirando en silencio el portafolio, escuchando…

La hora en su celular marcaba las nueve y media, _aún es temprano_ se dijo internamente. El coche no fue de frente ni a la derecha o izquierda, sino que dio retroceso hasta adentrarse a un estrecho callejón, donde se escuchó el clic de algo abrirse.

Todo fue muy mágico a partir de ese momento.

La letalidad de la aguja no fue espeluznante, al contrario, fue hermoso. La nieve olía a flores, similar a uno de esos perfumes caros que Yaoyorozu se ponía cuando iba al trabajo. El reventar de las burbujas calientes en la cuchara fue un espectáculo extraordinario, mejor que ir a ver una obra teatral en Broadway.

-"Ah…"-dejo salir de su boca al sentir el líquido ingresar a su sistema, una sensación realmente única en la vida.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro a partir de entonces, las cegadoras luces de la ciudad ya no le eran molestas, sino interesantes. Todoroki solo escuchaba lo que le gustaba y sentía lo que quería.

Siempre libre, sin restricciones.

Nada mejor que un buen _shot_ para iniciar la noche.

 **El caso K.**

El poder de sus puños era casi tan fuertes como los de Deku, si no fuera porque estaba al borde de caer ebrio al piso… este papanatas ya estaría jodidamente muerto.

-"Hahaha! Es esto todo lo que puede hacer el héroe numero dos?!"-se burló desde un lado Monoma.  
-"Acabalo Shishida!".  
-"Rómpele la cabeza!".

Su equilibrio era un chiste, sus o tan afamados reflejos eran una vergüenza, lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era intentar mantenerse de pie y no caer inconsciente por los puños de ese peludo bastardo.

-"Vamos Bakugou! Pelea!"-grito Kirishima.  
-"Si pierdes tendrás que pagar las bebidas de todos!"-dijo Sero, Satou simplemente dio un grito de guerra.

Muchas personas ya se habían interesado en el pleito, la mayoría con sus cámaras grabando la pelea. El solo quería matar a este sujeto e irse a dormir, necesitaba dormir…

-"Grrr… ahhh!"-rugió el mastodonte, su puño impactando una vez más contra la mejilla del rubio.

El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que le hizo girar un par de veces antes de caer al piso, fue ahí que las cosas empezaron a irse muy al demonio. Primero porque su estómago era una completa bomba de tiempo, segundo porque tendrían en video todo esto grabado… y Bakugou no quería recordar el momento en que-

-"Puahh…! Qué asco!"-grito uno.

Los sonidos de repugnancia no se hicieron esperar, algunos incluso le siguieron el juego y también vomitaron sin pena ni gloria donde estaban parados.

-"Ah… creo que mejor lo dejamos aquí Bakugou"-sugirió Shishida, dando unos pasos atrás por lo mal que se veía su contrincante.

En esas milésimas de segundos, con tan solo ver sus manos en alto, el rubio se dio media vuelta con vómito y todo… y le estampo una poderosa explosión en su estómago. Mandándolo lejos de donde con rebotes que se vieron demasiado dolorosos.

-"Ellos…"-puso su mano en su boca para evitar vomitar una vez más-"…pagan".

La multitud estallo en bullicio por la conclusión, la mayoría acercándose para felicitar al rubio con palmadas en la espalda.

Aunque poco duro la celebración…

-"Oye… Bakugou"-le llamo melodiosamente Monoma-"Aun no termina el encuentro"-sonrió egocéntrico.

La sombra de un animal en dos patas le cubrió por completo, sin duda alguna, la peor noche para venir a beber al bar.

 **La sacerdotisa (Heart - Barracuda)**

El cuarto entero era humo, la nube blanca por encima de sus cabezas ya casi cubría todo el techo, Ibara sintió que desfallecería en cualquier momento, la cantidad de relajación por la que pasaba era demasiado para ella.

-"Que dicen si invitamos a los chicos? Mi cuerpo me exige enrollarme urgentemente con alguien"-comento Setsuna.  
-"Que no puedes tener las piernas cerradas por lo menos una noche?"-le reprocho Kodai.  
-"Oye! Dije enrollar no coger!"-puso ambas manos en sus caderas.  
-"Probablemente vayas a llevártelo al baño cuando terminas de empaparlo con tu saliva"-dijo Yanagi.

Ibara no podía escucharles, todo era borroso y lento, lo único que podía hacer era mantener los ojos abiertos.

-"Jodanse chicas, están celosas que yo tiro más que ustedes dos juntas"-se cruzó de brazos la peliverde.  
-"Lo siento pero no siento ni una pisca de envidia"-rio Kodai.

La pérdida "sacerdotisa" miraba de un lado a otro, escuchando atentamente lo que sus amigas decían en este pequeño cuarto de karaoke en el que nadie cantaba.

-"De verías…"-murmuro Setsuna antes de llevar su vaso a sus labios.  
-"Que dijiste…?"-la pelinegra le observo con sus ojos afilados.  
-"Oh nada! Yo solo estoy hablando para mí misma"-sonrió aún más mientras bebía.  
-"Se lo dices por lo de Midoriya?"-soltó de la nada Yanagi.

Kodai arrugo su cara, su rostro fundiéndose en calor por la mención del peliverde.

-"Q-que hay con el…?"-cuestiono intrigada.  
-"Nada de lo que ya sabes"-termino de beber su vaso-"Se volvió soltero y alguien tuvo que reconfortarle…".  
-"Eres una zorra"-evito su mirada tajantemente.  
-"Tranquila chica! Dije _alguien_!"-especifico-"Jeez… este enamoramiento tuyo parece el de una adolescente".  
-"C-cállate! Solo me preocupo por lo que alguien como tu pueda hacerle…"-se cruzó de brazos.  
-"Kodai siempre almuerza con el en la agencia, se le ve feliz"-informo Yanagi.

La pelinegra se quejó más roja que un tomate con su amiga albina, Setsuna solo estallo en carcajadas por lo adorable de su amiga y su manera de ver el amor.

-"Dios… como quisiera que el resto estuviera aquí"-se sirvió más sake-"Entonces… quieres que te cuente las ultimas del símbolo de la paz?"-le miro sonriente.

Yui dudo desde su asiento, seria violar su privacidad escuchar los chismes y rumores de su amiga con respecto a su interés amoroso?

-"Como adelanto puedo decirte que le gustan las pelinegras"-bebió aún más.

La fémina trago saliva con dureza, su corazón ganando terreno en su toma de decisiones.

-"Aunque si quieres que deje de mirarte como su amiguita…"-esta vez le sirvió a ella-"…recomiendo te dejes crecer el cabello"- _eso es lo que más le vuelve loco._

Yui vio el vaso enfrente suyo, su propio reflejo en el brebaje se veía ansiosa, expectante de saber qué es lo que su amiga sabia al respecto. Sin dudarlo más, tomo el vaso.

 **El encuentro anunciado**

 _-"Y cuánto tiempo estas qué esperas esto?".  
_ -"Desde el tercer año de academia, dejamos de hablarnos por culpa de mi compromiso y de su noviazgo con Uraraka"-explico.  
 _-"Porque nunca me contaste nada al respecto?".  
_ -"Porque nunca pensé que fueran a terminar! No creí necesario decirte algo que no tenía ninguna esperanza de hacerse realidad"-continuo Momo.  
 _-"Ósea que esto va más allá de solo querer tener sexo?"_.  
-"S-si...? No lo sé… no puedo pensar bien ahora mismo. Estoy ebria"-suspiro.  
 _-"No suenas ebria para mí"_.  
-"Lo estoy, creo que apenas lo vea voy a arrastrarlo hasta mi habitación o hacerlo en el mismo pórtico".  
 _-"Retiro lo dicho Yaomomo, estas totalmente bebida"..  
_ -"Lo se…!"-inhalo y exhalo un momento para calmarse-"Creo que estoy enamorada…".  
 _-"Y yo creo que estás loca, piensa en tu futuro matrimonio mujer!".  
_ -"Al demonio con eso! Soy infeliz! Sé que el también lo es, por eso se escapa a quien sabe dónde por las noches!"-revelo-"Él no me ama Kyouka! Nunca lo hizo!".  
 _-"Cálmate, te estas alterando demasiado".  
_ -"Tengo derecho! Todos los días siempre con el mismo semblante… en ese maldito silencio… ya no lo soporto!".  
 _-"Quieres que vaya? Ahora mismo creo necesitas-".  
_ -"Esta aquí".  
 _-"Que...?".  
_ -"Ya llego, me tengo que ir".  
 _-"Esp-"._

El teléfono fue estampado con rudeza, la pelinegra se inclinó desde la cocina hasta mirar el corredor. La puerta seguía siendo tocada, mas ella permaneció inmóvil. Al otro lado le esperaba el hombre que tanto había deseado últimamente, al que había besado en su oficina y estado a punto de darle una felación en la misma.

La cantidad de veces que se quedaron estancados en el escalón de besos y caricias la había hecho llegar a este punto de frustración, lo deseaba… lo deseaba tanto.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su celular, aquel que empezaba a vibrar alado suyo, la imagen del rizado en pantalla.

Había estado escuchando rumores acerca de él, de lo mucho que había cambiado con respecto a su vida sexual últimamente… no podía importarle menos.

Hoy lo tiraría todo al tacho, solo por un momento de regocijo.

 **El caso K.**

El bar entero ardía en llamas, las sirenas de las patrullas espantaban a todo el mundo en el desolado estacionamiento. Nuestro grupo de protagonistas estaba en la delantera, llevando en sus hombros a un rubio inconsciente y maltratado.

-"Pasan taxis por aquí?!"-pregunto entre respiraciones cortadas Sero.  
-"Estamos en lo alto de una colina idiota, tu que crees!?"-dijo molesto Kirishima-"Maldición! Necesitamos un lugar donde poder recostar a Bakugou!".  
-"El camino más cercano para ir a la ciudad es bajando por el acantilado!"-informo Satou.  
-"Estas loco!? Quieres que nos matemos?!"-se quejó Sero.  
-"Que otras opciones tenemos!?"-le replico.  
-"Cállense maldita sea!"-Kirishima se puso a pensar-"A-ah… la casa de Todoroki!"-hizo sonar sus dedos.  
-"Cierto! No queda muy lejos, podemos pedirle un empujón hasta la ciudad!"-sonrió Sero.  
-"Rápido o perderemos nuestras licencias de héroes!"-les recordó Satou.

Los tres muchachos continuaron corriendo y bajando por la carretera, asustados de que el rubio se les fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

-"Oigan clase A!"-escucharon por detrás suyo-"Escuchamos a donde irían y pensamos que podríamos poner en alto nuestras diferencias por el bien común!"-sonrió inocente Monoma.

El otro grupo estaba en iguales condiciones que ellos, solo que cargar a Shishida era el doble de trabajoso.

-"Ni si quiera lo piensen! Ustedes ni siquiera conocen bien a Todoroki o Yaoyorozu!"-les advirtió Kirishima.  
-"Bueno… lo intentamos"-continuo sonriendo.

Una pared invisible choco abruptamente contra los cuatro hombres, haciéndoles caer bruscamente en la carretera. Bakugou incluso hizo un sonido horrible al chocar con el pavimento.

-"Hahaha! Nos vemos!"-se burló Monoma.  
-"Idiotas! Ni siquiera saben qué camino tomar!"-grito Sero.

El grupo les ignoro, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo por la bajada de la colina.

 **H.L.4.F (The Rolling Stones – Paint It Black)**

-"Estas drogadisimo no es así?"-le dijo Mina al notarle tan sonriente.  
-"Tal vez…"-giro a verle solo para regalarle una carcajada-"…estas bellísima esta noche, alguna razón?"-piso el pedal.  
-"Hmm… ninguna en particular"-se hizo la que miraba a la ventana, aunque realmente le viera por el rabillo de los ojos.  
-"Debe haber una razón, se me hace imposible pensar que te arreglaras tanto solo porque si"-hablo animado.  
-"Pues… tenía planeado tener un poco de acción con alguien en particular"-su tono de voz era melodioso, casi dulce.  
-"Kirishima…?"-Mina hizo un sonido de negación-"Lo conozco?".  
-"Demasiado…"-se sentó correctamente-"…ese traje te queda bien por cierto".  
-"Ah… ya entendí"-volvió a soltar unas risas.  
-"Si ya te diste cuenta te recomiendo que dobles en ese callejón"-se cruzó de brazos.  
-"No tengo protección, primero mejor vamos a un-".  
-"Tu solo dobla el auto Todoroki"-le susurró al oído.

Un sonoro derrape hizo desaparecer de la pista al automóvil, aquellos que pasaban cerca de ese oscuro callejón solo vieron como el coche se movía extrañamente de arriba abajo o de derecha a izquierda.

 **La sacerdotisa**

-"S-soy… soy una tonta!"-grito sollozante Kodai.

Setsuna simplemente mantuvo su semblante monótono, quien hubiera pensado que unas cuantas copas de sake y hablar de tu interés amoroso podía ponerte de esta manera?

-"Oh si… que triste"-le paso un pañuelo más de la cartera de Ibara (quien ahora contaba ovejas).

La pelinegra se limpió sonoramente su nariz, la botella entera fue arrebatada de las manos de Setsuna justo antes de que pueda servirse otro vaso. Kodai empezó a tomar del mismo brebaje sin más. Su aliento a alcohol se vio en todo el cuarto luego de que le diera un gran sorbo al brebaje.

-"Justo cuando creía que podía tener un novio…"-inhalo con su nariz tapada-"…me entero que ha estado acostándose con cualquiera que se lo pidiese!"-volvió a tomar profundamente.  
-"Si si… una pena"-Setsuna fue golpeada por Yanagi en la cabeza-"D-digo! Kodi! Kodita! Mi n-niña!"-se acercó a abrazarle del cuello.  
-"Serán por mis pechos? Crees que soy sexy!?"-pregunto ansiosa.  
-"Pues si hablamos de nuestra clase eso te haría la que menos pechos tiene"-comento la albina.

Kodai ahora no solo entro en depresión sino que también perdió confianza en su figura. Fue el turno de Setsuna de fulminar con la mirada a su compañera.

-"Escucha linda, no necesariamente por que se haya vuelto un playboy signifique que ya hayas perdido una oportunidad de estar con él"-le hablo seria.  
-"E-en serio?"-le miro esperanzada.  
-"Así es"-le abrazo maternalmente-"No es así Yanagi chan?"-giro a ver a su amiga.  
-"Esta bien si me acuesto con el antes de que salgan?"-el par le miro con decepción-"Perdón, la verdad es que ya lo hice y quería preguntar si podía hacerlo de nuevo".

La intensidad con que le miraron aumento considerablemente tras sus palabras.

 **El encuentro anunciado (Arctic Monkeys – Do I Wanna Know)**

-"Ya no sé qué hacer… me siento como el peor héroe y persona del mundo"-dijo Izuku con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Mientras que el peliverde no paraba de lamentarse una y otra vez, a su lado quien le reconfortaba compartía sus penas y a la vez tenía una lucha interna por no desvestirle aquí mismo y hacerlo en el sofá.

 _Siempre he querido hacerlo en este sofá._

-"Midoriya… debes dejar las cosas en el pasado. Tu libertinaje es causa de que aun sientes dolor por tu ruptura, es tu forma de desahogarte"-explico.  
-"Lo se… pero…"-levanto la mirada-"…cuando veo sus sonrisas después de hacerlo… y lo bien que me tratan… no puedo evitar recordarla"-confeso.

Yaoyorozu trago saliva, su propia imaginación le susurró al oído, como si del diablo se tratase.

-"Me temo que no puedo ayudarte Midoriya…"-se alejó de él, su mirada gacha-"…pero si tú me enseñas…".

Izuku se giró a verle cara a cara.

-"…quizá ya pueda entender…".

Su aliento olía a vino, le gustaba el vino.

-"…y ayudarte".

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, el perfume que tenía puesto lo hechizo completamente. Algo despertó dentro de él, algo… oculto.

 **El caso K.**

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue pasto, mucho pasto a decir exactos, estaría muerto? Beber tanto alcohol le habría mandado al cielo? No… en el cielo no había habría vegetación si quiera, además de que si estuviera muerto ya no debería sentir dolor.

Donde mierda estaba?

-"Maldición…"-se fue levantando a duras penas-"…donde mierda estoy?".

Ya erguido logro percatarse de la compañía que tenía, Shishida estaba noqueado en el pasto a su lado, roncando sonoramente y durmiendo como si de un perro se tratara. Bakugou decidió ignorarlo por completo y buscar una salida de este pastoso lugar.

Tras caminar un tiempo pudo escuchar unas voces, debido a tener alcohol en su sistema, el rubio pensó que se trataban de las de su grupo de amigos… pero se equivocó terriblemente.

-"Pero que mierda…"-exclamo completamente anonadado, su sangre tornándose fría.

Frente suyo estaba una ventana, una muy grande ventana que dejaba ver la sala entera de una casa, eso no era por lo que Bakugou se espantó para ser exactos… fue lo que sucedía adentro.

-"…Deku?"-menciono a su amigo. El mismo que estaba semidesnudo con su espalda dándole a el-"C-cola de caballo…?".

Frente suyo estaba su competencia de hoy en día y antigua vicepresidenta de aula, recostada sobre una mesa con un gesto perdido en placer y con una mano masajeando uno de sus pechos. La otra la usaba para sostener el borde de la mesa.

-"…no puede ser"-parpadeo repetidas veces.

Su amigo y compañero de trabajo estaba a solo metros de él, empujando constantemente contra el sexo de la pelinegra, sosteniendo una pierna del muslo con su mano sobre su hombro… y dejando la otra sobre su desnuda pierna.

La intensidad con la que lo hacían provocaba que los rechinidos de la mesa se escucharan hasta donde estaba el rubio, congelado por la inesperada escena que presenciaba.

-"Bakugou!"-escucho la voz de Kirishima por detrás suyo. Rápidamente giro una y otra vez adelante e atrás, confuso por lo que debería hacer ahora.

Sus ojos se plantaron por última vez al par de amantes dentro de la casa, ahora Yaoyorozu tenía sus dientes apretados y sus ojos cerrados mientras que el peliverde se inclinaba cada vez más sobre ella. El sonido de sus gemidos y los gruñidos llegaron hasta sus oídos, sobrepasando el vidrio y las paredes… sudor cayo por su garganta al pensar que debería hacer.

Con una decisión en mente… Bakugou se alejó lo más que pudo de la escena antes de responder a Kirishima.

-"Hermano! Uff… me da gusto verte. Pensamos que te habías perdido o algo"-se apoyó en su hombro-"Tranquilo, la casa de Todoroki está cerca así que-".  
-"No hay nadie"-se apresuró a responder, su rostro sin una pisca de sentimientos.  
-"Que? Como que-".  
-"Toque el timbre más de diez veces, vámonos, no hay nadie ahí"-paso de él, internamente deseo con todas sus fuerzas que simplemente le siguiera.

Kirishima tardo unos segundos en reaccionar antes de seguirle el paso, desanimado por no tener suerte esta noche.

-"Rayos… supongo que toca caminar a casa"-puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.  
-"Donde mierda estaban?".  
-"Ajustando cuentas"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _Esta me la debes… nerd de mierda._

 **Pues por ahora eso es todo, no me pregunten por que ni yo sé lo que he terminado escribiendo hahaha… en serio no sé qué he hecho O_O. Hay muchas referencias en este fic, a ver si alguno capta las más conocidas haha los reto.**

 **Ya tengo una idea precisa para el triángulo amoroso de "Caramelos de miel" probablemente vaya a actualizar esa después. Por ahora me encantaría leer sus comentarios con respecto a esto.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **-H.L.4.F son las iniciales de Heroines Looking For Fun que sería en español: "Heroínas buscando diversión".  
-Todoroki se inyecta heroína, lo que había en el portafolios son agujas, la pasta y lo demás necesario (una referencia a Vincent Vega).  
-La casa en donde viven Todoroki y Yaoyorozu esta apartada de la ciudad, algo así como una misión.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
